1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to hold eyewear on children, toddlers, and persons with disabilities.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Children or persons with disabilities sometimes have the need for eyewear, and depending on the age or disability, they don't know the eyewear will help. This is also a frustration for the parents or care givers. There is currently a retaining strap that goes behind the head to secure eyewear on the head as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,100. There are also retaining straps that go behind the head and over the top of the head, but do not include a strap under the chin, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,774B1. Children will either push the eyewear up off their head or pull it down off their head. People with disabilities may have uncontrolled movements and keeping eyewear in place can be challenging. To secure eyewear easily and quickly is necessary when the child is struggling while the parent or care giver is trying to place the eyewear on their head.